


Misread and Unspoken Words

by mutiepatootie



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dad Handsome Jack, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Earth AU, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Tension, Single Father, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutiepatootie/pseuds/mutiepatootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a 23 year old man whos only companion in life is his pet rabbit that he named after his (second) best friend Sasha. His neighbor upstairs is a man whos child loves to stomp and yell, but he hasn't exactly met him, yet. But, as the saying goes, shit can change quick. Rhys, unfortunately, has never heard this saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so I would appreciate it if people would read and give helpful (and not rude!) criticism! Please enjoy!

_Flash, bang._

 

I'm already curled up in a ball on the couch of my _shitty_ apartment, wrapped up in my _shitty_ blue blanket, with my _shitty_ TV blaring as loud as I can keep it without bothering my neighbors. I'm trying my fucking hardest to ignore the loud cracking of thunder and the flashing of lightening outside, but it's nearly impossible. I look over to the playpen set up in the corner of the living room, checking for a small calico animal. I hold my breath until two big ears pop up from the top of the gate as the rabbit stands on her hind legs, looking and sniffing at me.

 

“I can't believe I'm scared of a thunder storm more than you are. I mean, your _entire existence_ is to be scared of everything.” I mumble almost angrily under my breath, sighing after. I unwrap myself and try to get up, braving the loud crashing sounds as I nearly run to the kitchen. I open the fridge and take out an apple, quickly washing it off.

 

I almost take a bite out of it before the loudest smack of thunder yet hits, closer than ever, making me yelp and drop my fruit as the power cuts out. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Really?” I take my phone out and use the light from the screen as a makeshift flashlight, looking through drawers from a real flashlight or some candles. “I don't have any candles? _Or_ a flashlight? What the _fuck_ is wrong with me?”

 

I look up at the ceiling as I hear light footsteps above my apartment, then as I listen closer, I hear someone talking. One person with a light, soft voice, and a person with a rather brash voice. It's almost never quiet in my apartment, so I never really noticed how thin the walls are. Being on the first floor of the apartment complex wasn't great, but it _absolutely_ wasn't bad either. I sigh loudly and dramatically, annoyed as hell as I walk to the front door with the help of my phone screen lighting the way. “Be back, Sash. Don't pee in the corner again, please.” I grab my jacket and walk out the door before slipping it on to hide my robotic arm. I was at least hoping to get some candles from my neighbors to use for the night.

 

I close the door and knock on my neighbors door across from me, waiting a good 3 minutes before realizing that they're either not home or have gone to bed, considering it's almost 10 at night. I moan loudly before walking up the stairs, knocking on the people's apartment that is above me.

 

I wait for a moment before hearing footsteps, then the door opens. The man is just as tall as him, maybe just a few inches taller. His dark skin indicates that he's Spanish of some sort, or just very tan. He wears a yellow sweater with the white logo for the mechanics corporation nearby called Hyperion that I know all too well, as well as gray jeans and yellow socks. I look up to his heterochromatic blue and green eyes before realizing that he's talking.

 

“Hey, you gonna talk or what, dum-dum? What do you need?” He leans against the door frame, watching the younger man.

 

“Oh, shit, sorry, I was just... Anyways. I live underneath you and I was wondering if you have any spare candles or a flashlight I could borrow?” I look up to him with my blue and brown eyes, almost pleading

 

“You live underneath me? You mean you went to me, up the stairs, instead of the people across from you?” He looks at my eyes for a moment. “Hey, you have heterochromia too? I've never seen someone else with it. Weird.”

 

I try to process what the older man says to me before answering one at a time. “Yeah, weird, neither have I. But, my neighbors across from me didn't answer the door, they weren't home or something. Do you have some I could use for now?”

 

The other man sighs. “Um... No, not really. I'm using all of my candles, and my flashlight is being used.” I sigh in defeat. “Buuuut, you could hang out here if you're really that scared or whatever.”

 

I take a moment to weigh the offer. Sit home alone, scared and in the dark, or sit around a strangers apartment with light and _not_ be alone. After a moment of the other man staring at him with a quizzical facial expression, he decides on the latter. “Yeah, sure, let me just lock my door. Be right back.” I nearly run down the stairs and open my door, then grab my keys before looking at Sash, making eye contact, then pointing at her. “No pee. No corner.” I walk out and lock my door, then walk back up the stairs.

 

I knock on the man's door with my robotic hand, and the other man opens the door almost immediately. “Hey, I locked it, so I can stay now. I'm Rhys, by the way.” I put my hand out, and the other man takes it with a strong grip. “I'm Jack. Come in, kiddo.”

 

I follow him inside and look around, walls lightly illuminated by candle light. Toys for children are strewn everywhere, and I almost step on one. “So, uh... You got a kid?”

 

Jack looks at me, then smirks. “Nah, I just like playing with kids toys. Steal them from people's backyards when they're not home.” He plops down on the couch, yawning. “Yes, I have a kid. A 4 year old named Angel. But she's in bed right now, so don't be too loud.”

 

I sit with him, still looking around. “Do you play ga-” Another close strike of lightening hits, making me jump and make a small yelp in the back of my throat. Jack looks at me, amused. “What, you're scared of thunder? Is that why you wanted to stay here?” My face turns a tinge of red. “N-no! I'm a grown ass man, of course I'm not! It just... Surprised me.”

 

The pitter-patter of tiny feet running gets louder and louder before a small girl with black hair pulled back into pigtails nearly comes flying at Jack. “Daddy! Daddy, it got really loud...” She sniffles softly, tears in her eyes as she curls up against Jack, who has put an arm around her to cradle her small frame. “It's okay, pumpkin, you'll be fine...” He uses his other hand to pet her hair, attempting to calm her down. She looks up at him. “Hey, there's no reason to be scared, okay? It's just the rain, princess.”

 

Angel sits up and wipes her eyes. “I'm not scared! I'm a big girl, big girls aren't scared of nothin'!” She begins to get down but stops and cuddles back up with Jack. “But I'm just... gonna stay here for a bit longer.” I smile at her innocence, then stop when she looks at my dead in the eyes. “Who's that?” She looks up to her father, curious. “Oh, sweetheart, this is Rhys. He's our neighbor, and he's scared of thunder too.”

 

Before I can protest what Jack says, Angel starts to crawl onto my lap. Jack begins to protest, but I cut him off. “No, no, it's fine, kids always seem to like me for some reason.” After I say that, Jack goes silent, but watches me tensely, going into Angel-protection mode.

 

Angel sits up in my lap, then touches my hand. “You have a robot hand?” I nod after a moment.; I never let people touch my cybernetic arm, but I let her anyways. “Yeah, I have a whole robotic arm! Wanna see?” She nods excitedly, forgetting about the thunder outside. I pull off my hoodie and Jack seems slightly upset about it, sitting up a little. I set my hoodie down next to me and pull up the short sleeve of my t-shirt all the way up to my shoulder, but I don't show where it connects to my flesh. I 'flex' it for her to see better, then start to smile when her eyes go big. She starts touching it carefully.

 

Jack, becoming interested, comes closer. “Hey... Where did you get that model from?” I look up to him, then point to his shirt. “Hyperion. It's model H-650.”

 

Jack gets even closer, inspecting it. “Oh yeah? Hmm... I made that one. Well, programmed it at least.” I sit up. “Woah, really? That's awesome!” Jack sits back, smirking, feeling pretty high on his throne. This guy can be a bit of a stuck up asshole sometimes, I guess. “Yeeep. Was a hard one too. I heard that it was pretty expensive, how did you manage to get it?” I sit back as well, still letting Angel look at my arm. “Rich parents.” Jack simply nods.

 

“Wait, if you're a programmer, then why are you living in a dump like this?” Jack puts his hands behind his head. “Good price, I get to save a lot of money. Spend it all on my girl and video games. My girl being Angel. I'm pretty damn single.” He yawns softly, and it... Makes him almost look cute. “Speaking of which, Angel, it's time for bed, pumpkin.”

 

I expect Angel to complain or even throw a fit, but instead she nods as Jack stands from the couch and picks her up. He walks away with her as she waves to me goodbye, and I wave back with a smile on my face. I lean back, yawning and getting comfortable.

 

I slowly lean on the arm of the couch sleepily. I close my eyes as I hear heavy footsteps approach me, then feel the couch dip as Jack sits down. In my half asleep state, my mind decides that leaning on his shoulder sounds like a good idea, so I do so. But, instead of doing that, I miss and fall onto his lap. Instead of moving back away I curl up to him, hearing a heavy and slightly angered sigh.

 

As I fall asleep the storm comes to a halt and the lights come on but instead of waking me up, Jack leans back and gets comfortable, hitting the light switch next to the couch and falling asleep as well.

 

_Jack runs a hand over my thigh, ignoring the game that was running on my Xbox One console. Oh god, is he coming onto me? Or is he just fucking around like usual? It feels like there's something stuck in my throat, and no matter how hard I try, I can't talk, but I... don't really want to. I continue to act like I don't notice, though it feels like fire is covering my face. His hand slides up, but not to my crotch- but to my chest, then to my neck before he tears my eyes away from the screen, almost sloppily crashing his lips to mine._

 

_I drop the controller as I hear the sound of my player dying, almost immediately regretting it when I hear it crack, but I still don't care. I've been waiting so long for this, months of trying to act like I **totally** didn't touch myself to the thought of Jack's breath on my neck as he plowed into me with no care in the world. Not that I would tell him any time soon anyways._

 

_Jack moves his hands to under my shirt, making me jump when his fingers crawl over my scars from my past top surgery from years ago. He pulls away from the kiss but I still keep my eyes closed, feeling him kiss and bite my neck as his hand goes back down, slowly unbuckling my pants-_

 

I wake up to lying on Jacks lap and I have no memory of this happening. I wipe some drool off of my lip before starting to sit up, but I stop. Jack has his hand on my shoulder, and I don't want to wake him. I stare at the wall for a moment, a blush crawling onto my face as I wake up more and realize that my hand is directly on his dick. I'm seriously lying on the crotch of a man I just met, who also happens to be a _fucking super hot dad._ My face begins to heat up more as I try to wiggle away, but Jack grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer, muttering something under his breath in his sleep. I slowly manage to get away, then I stretch and grab my hoodie before taking another look at Jack. He looks adorable when he sleeps. Like he could possibly _not_ be an ass.

 

Before I leave a pause for a moment, then grab a piece of paper from his printer from his desk, scrawling something down before walking out and back to my apartment.

 

_'555-8691 Thanks for letting my come over. I didn't feel as scared when I come over last night. Text me. -Rhys'_

 


	2. College Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys just wants to sleep. But that doesn't seem to be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love! Visit my tumblr for this work, http://misreadandunspokenwords.tumblr.com/ ! I now officially update on Sundays! My personal tumblr is http://bunnybrained.tumblr.com/ ! Enjoy the chapter!

Ughhh. Who the fuck is knocking on my door? At... I look up from the tangled covers to my alarm clock. 7 AM? Who the _fuck_ is up at 7 anyways? Morning people? Ew.

 

I throw my baby blue covers off of my bed and slip on a shirt before standing up and unrolling my boxers. I slowly walk to the door as I stretch with one arm- my other arm is charging on the couch; I usually take it off every night. I don't bother to put it on. The person on the other side of the door knocks again, impatient I'm guessing.

 

“Hold on, hold on, I'm coming...” I swing the door open and am welcomed to the delightful face of Jack. Or more like annoying face. I can't really tell right now. He holds up the paper I had left for him two days ago. “What does this mean exactly, princess?” Rhys is slightly taken aback by the nickname. “I'm not a princess. Don't call me that. And... I don't know. I was tired and it kind of felt like it was a one night stand kind of deal. I don't like that. Made me feel kind of gross.”

 

Jack looks me up and down, making me feel a little... nude. I don't like it. “Where's your arm?” I close my eyes and sigh. “Why do you care? And why the hell are you here so early?” Jack puts a hand on his hip. “Ohhh, pissy, aren't we? Someone's not a morning person.” I fix my shirt a little. “Yeah, so? Again, why are you here so early?” Jack sighs. “I'm bringing Angel to preschool. Thought I'd figure out what's up with this note while I was on my way.”

 

I wipe my face with my hand. “Look, I already told you. If you don't want to text me, don't. If you do, do! I don't care. I just didn't want to be a fu-” Jack puts his hand up as Angel looks around her fathers legs. “Language, man. I have a 4 year old here.” I sigh. “Okay, sorry. My arm is off because it needs to charge. I left the letter so I didn't feel like a _jerk_. And I'm _upset_ because I just woke up to you hitting on my door when I have a hangover. Okay? Just... Text me later if you need something. I'm going back to bed, I have classes in 4 hours.”

 

Jack just shrugs. “Fine, alright. Come on, Angel, let's leave the hungover college teen alone.” Angel pokes her head out from behind his legs and waves to me. “Bye bye! I'm going to school!” She starts to walk out the door before Jack stops her. “Ah-ah-ah, hand holding when outside, remember sweetheart?” Angel nods and holds his hand before the walk outside. I smile at first, but shield my eyes from the sunlight and then close the door quickly.

 

I walk back to bed, and instead of lying down, I fall down, face planting in the sheets.

 

2 hours pass before I get a call, making me moan loudly and grab my phone, pressing answer without checking the person that's calling. “Hey man, you get home alright last night?” I rub my eyes and sit up. “Huh? Oh, yeah, uh...” I pull the phone away and look at the caller ID. ” Vaughn? What exactly happened last night? Did we... really almost make out? Or was that a dream?” I hear a light chuckle on the other end. “ _Definitely_ a dream, Rhys. We did _not_ almost kiss.” I sigh loudly, turning into a groan. “Nothing really happened last night, Rhys. Just... lots of giggling and an angry bartender. Oh yeah, by the way, class was canceled. I have a feeling you haven't checked your email yet.” I lie back happily. “Oh thank god. Hey, I'll call you back then, I'm going to nap. Or sleep more... Whatever. Talk to you later.”

 

After I hear a quick 'bye' from my best friend, I then throw my phone on the carpet of my bedroom and fall back in bed.

 

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door once again. Ugh... I look at the clock again and it's now 11 AM. An acceptable time to wake up, in my opinion. I sit up once more and stand up. I walk to the living room and take my arm off of it's charger, then hook it up while the person on the other side of my window knocks loudly- the front door to the apartments is locked unless you have a key. “Hold on for a minute!” I click the switch on the arm and wiggle my fingers, then unroll my boxers again before looking through the window. “Vaughn?” He waves on the other side of the glass.

 

I walk outside and let him in, then go back inside and sit on the couch. “What's up?” Vaughn closes the door behind him and sits on the couch next to me. “”Nothing much. Just kind of bored. Had nothing else to do. Did you just wake up?” I nod quietly and close my eyes. I hear thumping at the corner of the living room and look up to see Sash watching me.

 

“Is something wrong with your rabbit? Why is she thumping?” I stand up with a groan. “She wants food. She gets pissy if she sees me for more than 2 minutes and haven't fed her yet.” I walk over and take a scoop of pellets, pouring them into her bowl. She immediately runs over and licks my finger before shoving her face into the food. Jesus, this fucking animal loves her food.

 

I throw the scoop back and wobble back to the couch, sitting next to Vaughn once more. I put my hands over my eyes and groan. My friend sits up and watches me with a worried expression. “Hey, what's wrong, man? You've been a bit... off lately. You know you can talk to me, right?” I look up to him and rub the bridge of my nose. “Look, bro... I don't know. I'm just... You promise not to tell Sasha or Fiona?” Vaughn nods at me, still looking worried. “Alright so... I met my neighbor from upstairs. And he's just... A giant dick. But he has this kid, and he let me stay at his place after the lights went out two nights ago. And... I had this weird dream that we were making out, and he was like... Touching my chest and trying to get into my pants, and I just feel weird every time I see him now. And for _some_ reason I gave him my number, like a fucking _idiot_.” I finish ranting, covering my face with my hands.

 

Vaughn just sits back, trying to take it all in and understand what he just heard. “So... You slept over at his place, _even though_ you thought he was an ass, had a dream about starting to fuck him, and, even though you don't like him, you left your number?” I nod, keeping my hands over my face. “He showed up at like 7 AM this morning and asked me why I left it, and I didn't know what to say so I got pissy and told him that I'm not a dick like he is. _In front of his 4 year old daughter._ ” I moan into my hands and lean back farther into the couch. “What is _wrong_ with me?”

 

Vaughn puts a hand on my shoulder. “Calm down, dude, it happens to the best of us. I mean, not the dream thing. I've never had a wet dream about some random person I just met. That sounds like your own problem.”

 

“Wow, _thanks_ Vaughn, so helpful today, aren't we?”

 

A few hours pass and Vaughn leaves, leaving me alone at 8 PM. I'm nearly falling asleep before my phone buzzes, making me jump. “Ah, shit, what? Oh...” I grab it and turn it on, checking my messages. It better be Vaughn apologizing for drinking the rest of my god damn orange juice without asking.

 

Instead, it's a text from an unknown number. **Hey sweetheart, how you lookin tonight? ;)** Oh great, did the porn ads get into the telemarketing business? I put my phone down and ignore it until it vibrates again. **You want to come up here for a movie? Angel is asleep and I have hard liquor** Oh, it must be Jack I guess. I text back slowly, not exactly in a hurry to get over to his place.

 

**you sure it won't be awkward? and what kind of liquor?**

 

**Not unless you make it awkward. And all different kinds**

 

I look over the text for a moment before sighing and thinking for a minute. I mean, I have nothing better to do than sit around and watch reruns of shitty shows I don't like... Unless I can masturbate tonight. But I'm not really in the mood...

 

I pick up my phone and text him back. **omw** I grab my jacket for a moment before throwing it back on the couch. It's not cold, whatever. I stand up and pull my shirt down a little to hide my midrift, then lift it up a little and pat my stomach. I'm getting a little chubby... Oh well. I'm sure Vaughn can help me work on that. I grab a pair of pants from my room and pull them on, then my shoes before grabbing my keys and phone and leaving.

 

I walk up the stairs and knock on the door, and it takes less than a full 10 seconds for Jack to answer. “Heeey, there's my princess!” I walk past him and he closes the door. “I asked you not to call me that.” Jack sighs. “Fiiiine. Prince. Since you're so picky.” I look over the living room as he talks. Several movies are splayed out, as if he was looking for something special. “I took out some movies, I've wanted to see them all so you can pick. The liquor's in the kitchen. What do you want? I pretty much have a god damn bar in there.” I sit down at the couch, then look through the movies. “Ah... I don't care. Surprise me. But... Not too hard. I like sweet stuff.”

 

Jack nods and walks to the kitchen, leaving me alone to find a movie. I sigh and decide to pick a random one. I stack them up in a small pile, then close my eyes and knock them over. “Hey, what's going on in there? You better not be wrecking my stuff, man.” I don't answer back, keeping my eyes closed and landing my hand on a CD case, then grabbing it and opening my eyes. Ohhhhh fuck. Fuck. Fucking _great_. A scary movie. I feel shame in myself for respecting the whole point of randomizing, and start putting away the others. “I grabbed a movie called... The Babadook? That okay?”

 

Jack walks out a few moments later with two drinks in his hands, then sits down and puts the drink on the table. “Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I mean, I heard it's not _horribly_ scary. Just spooky. I made a special drink for you. Called a Bees Knees. It's made with gin, lemon, and honey. I think you'll like it.” He grabs his own drink and takes a sip. I gets up from the floor after putting the movie in, then sit next to Jack and take my drink. “Oh, cool, thanks. What do you have?” Jack clicks the button on the remote to start it, then looks over. “Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm thinking about a lot of stuff today. I have a whiskey sour.”

 

I lean back and take an experimental sip of my drink, never having heard of a Bees Knees before. I look up to Jack. “Shit, this is good. I like it. And... What are you thinking about? What's wrong?” Jack shakes his head. “Don't worry about it, kid.” I sigh. “You know, you don't have to be weird. You can talk to me, I'm not going to think any less of you for what's wrong.”

 

Jack shakes his head again. “Nah, really. Don't worry about it.” I sip on my drink once more, turning back to the TV. I guess it's not that important, I hope. Or it has to do with me... Whatever. I'll just try to get drunk and have a nice time for once.

 


	3. Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys fucks up again- it's a common problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a lot of work and stuff, and my birthday is tomorrow, but I'm back! Check back every Sunday for updates!

We have been watching The Babadook for a while now. It was almost over, and even though he said it isn't that scary, I'm clinging to Jack's pants leg with my flesh hand, jumping every time something happens. He looks over to me and chuckles softly. “You scared? Really?” I grab a pillow and swiftly hit him with it. “ _Yes_ , I am scared, you aren't? Do you _see_ that fucking thing?”

 

Jack laughs, then puts an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I can smell the booze on his breath- we are both more than a bit tipsy by now. “Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from the scary **Mr. Ba-** **ba** **ba-** **ba** **dook-dook-dook.** ” He says the monsters name in a scary voice. I hit him again, this time on the leg, but snuggle up to him anyways. I can't tell if it's that I'm drunk or not, but I don't pull away when he rubs my shoulder and lies his head on top of mine.

 

As the movie ends we don't move, still in the same position. It's amazing how much it _doesn't_ make either of us uncomfortable or sore. As the credits roll I sit and up stretch, then stand and grab my glass. “Where should I put this? In the sink?” I look to him and he looks slightly upset for some reason. “... Whats wrong?” Jack shakes his head and turns back to his normal shit eating grin. “Nothing, still just thinking.”

 

I put the glass down. “Still? About what? You really can tell me.” Jack shakes his head again and stands up, taking both their glasses. “Seriously, don't worry about it. It's not something bad, just... Confusing. Like lots of things are in the subject of my love life.” I watch him as he walks to the kitchen. “Wait, what? Love life? What are you talking about? Seriously, I want to know so bad you have no idea.”

 

I follow him into the kitchen as he sighs and puts the glasses into the sink. “Look kid, it doesn't matter. You don't know them.” at the last sentence, my heart drops for some reason. Was a really hoping he would talk about liking me? What is this, some shitty fan fiction about my life? “Well... Even if that's true, you can still tell me. I won't tell anyone else.” What a fucking liar I am, I'm _so_ telling Vaughn later.

 

Jack sighs again, leaning over the sink. “I just... Me and Nisha broke up a while ago, and now she's texting me stuff about wanting to be together again. But I don't know if I can do that to Angel again. She doesn't need to be seeing me hook up with chicks every other week. You know what I mean?” He looks over to me as if for confirmation.

 

I gently nod back. “Was she like... A bad person? Was she mean to Angel?” Jack shakes his head. “No, she wasn't like that. She just... Isn't good for Angel. She came from a bad house herself, so she's kind of cold to her. She doesn't know how to deal with kids.”

 

He stands up straight, and I do too from leaning against the wall. I stumble a little from the alcohol in my system and Jack grabs my shoulder to steady me. My face flushes red slightly. “Thanks, sorry.” Jack chuckles. “It's no problem. But are you sure you're going to be okay walking down the stairs? You're not going to trip and fall and break your neck, are you?”

 

I laugh softly. “No, no, I'll be fine. Maybe I should go though, so you can think about it more.” I turn around and walk towards the living room to get my stuff, but then Jack grabs me by the shoulder. “Wait, no, I want you to stay. It's still not that late, we can still do stuff. Like... another movie?” He lets go when I turn around. I smirk and lean against the wall. “What, Mr. Jack Lawrence, cool jackass of the year wants _me_ to stay? Really?”

 

Jack rolls his eyes and goes back to the kitchen without answering, taking his old glass from the empty sink, then filling it with more alcohol. “What are you doing?” He raises the glass to me. “If I'm going to deal with you longer, I'm going to need more booze.” I laugh softly and go into the kitchen as well once more, grabbing my cup and putting it down. “Ditto. Make that one drink again. I can't even remember the name but I like it.”

 

Jack takes a swig of his drink and starts making mine. I watch his skilled hands pour gin into the glass. “How did you get so good at making these drinks?” He looks to me for a moment before grabbing honey from the cabinet and taking a lemon from the fridge. “Huh? Oh. I used to be a bartender when was in college. It was my night job, before I had a kid and graduated. Not in that order. Did it for a good two years.” He talks very factually as he pours honey into the glass and squeezes the lemon.

 

He pops a second cup on top tightly, then starts it shake it up. I watch nearly in awe as he brings it back down and takes the top glass off. He hands it to me gently. “That's how you make that. It's, like, the _easiest_ drink, other than scotch or whiskey.”

 

He sips on his own drink before walking past me to the living room. “So, what do you wanna do kid?” _Makeout._ “Uh... I dunno. Watch another movie?” I sit down on the couch, sipping on the straw Jack had put in my drink. Why am I acting so weird? Why do I want to makeout with this man? I barely know him. And he just said that he might get back together with his _girlfriend_. Which means he wouldn't want to get with another man. So why the _fuck_ am I being stubborn like this?

 

“Well we just watched a movie, so I'm kind of done with that. How about just TV and we chill for a bit? I can get some snacks from the kitchen.” I nod to that idea. “Sounds good.” He walks back to the kitchen. I put my glass down and rub my face, moaning into my hands. I hear crinkling and feel the couch dipping besides me. “Hey, you okay kiddo? You aren't looking too good. Are you going to throw up or something?”

 

I sigh and lean back. “Yeah, just... thinking too much. Thinking about stupid shit.” Jack puts the bag of chips down and looks to me. “You know how you said that I could tell you whats going on? Well... Ditto.” I moan into my hands again. “Can't tell you. Thanks though.” I sit back up and drink from my glass, this time almost chugging it, even though it's my third glass. At this point, I'm looking to get wasted so I don't have to think about making out with Jack.

 

“Woah there, slow down cupcake. If you want to get even more wasted I have tequila. But you're already pretty tipsy.” I put my empty glass down and lean back once more, then lean on Jack softly. “Anyways, why can't you tell me?” Jack slowly puts an arm around me and holds me closer. “You afraid that I might get upset or something?”

 

My face slowly turns red as I smell his cologne. Why am I even here? Why did I decide to get this drunk? Oh god, why is he holding me like this? He's making my life so much harder than usual; every time I'm around him I'm flustered and I feel weird and _why is this happening to me._

 

My drunk ass sits up and looks to him. “You know, it's easy to make me upset, but I don't think you wou-” Jack's voice is cut off by my lips as I kiss him, placing my flesh hand on his neck and my cybernetic hand on his shoulder. After a moment of realizing Jack isn't kissing me back, I begin to panic and pull away, sitting up and putting my hands down. Jack stares at me, making my face turn a bright red.

 

I stand up quickly and mutter an apology. “No, Rhys wait-” I walk out quickly, closing the door behind me. I nearly run down the stairs, but still careful to make sure I don't fall in my drunken stupor. I open my door quickly and slam it, locking it behind me. I really fucked up.

 


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in dynamic and nosey friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, kuddos and bookmarks!! I love each and every one of you!

“So, you kissed him, but he didn't kiss you back immediately so you ran away?” Vaughn and Fiona sit on my couch while Sasha sits next to my rabbits enclosure, petting her softly on top of the head between her eyes. I look to Fiona as I stand in front of them. “Look Fi, I don't need you to remind me how bad I fucked up. I was drunk. I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place, he even told me that he might get back together with his ex.” I put my metal hand on the side of my face to cool myself off.

 

“Bro... How drunk were you to try and kiss a man that's getting back with his ex in his own apartment?” Vaughn crosses his arms in a disapproving manner. “Look, we were just having fun and it got out of hand. He just... kept filling my glass every time I emptied it.”

 

A knock on my door makes me nearly jump out of my skin. Vaughn stands up. “Is that him?” I sigh. “Probably. Fuck.” I look through the peephole and it is definitely him.

 

I slowly open the door, dreading seeing him. “Ah... Hey.” Jack flattens out his shirt a little before clearing his throat. “Hey kiddo. We should probably talk about last night.” _Greeeeaaat._ I look to Vaughn and Fiona for a moment. “Oh, I didn't know you had company over. Can we still talk though?” It takes me a moment before nodding. Might was well get it over with. “Yeah, just come with me to my room so we can talk alone.” Jack nods.

 

Vaughn sits back down as I let Jack inside, closing the door behind him. “This is my friends, Vaughn, Fiona and Sasha.” I introduce Jack to them as we walk by, leading him to my room. I close the door behind us. “So... About last night.” I nervously sit on my bed, which is abnormally clean today. I actually put effort into cleaning this morning, so there was only _one_ pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Amazing.

 

Jack sits next to me. “Yeah, about last night... Did you really _mean_ to kiss me? Or was that the liquor talking?” I so, _so_ want to tell him that it was the liquor talking, but that's not the case at all, and I can't lie. “Yeah, I had been thinking about kissing you for about a week now...”

 

My face slowly turns red. “I know that you're not into guys, and you have Nisha you want to get together with again, so I'm sorry I made this a problem, and I ju-” “Oh shut the hell up.” He cuts me off and leans in closely, kissing me. It takes a moment to register what's going on before I start to kiss him back. It feels almost like an eternity before he pulls away, but in the best way possible. He places his hand on the side of my face, pulling me in for one more kiss- just a peck.

 

“Does that explain how I feel to you? Or do I need to 'explain' some more?” It takes me a second to think before responding. “I don't know, I think I might need another 'explanation'. I'm not really understanding all too well.” I smirk at him. Jack, instead of kissing me again, starts laughing and pulls his hands away from me. “O-oh God, Rhysie, I didn't think you could be _that_ cheesy! Jesus...” My face turns even redder as he continues to laugh at me.

 

When he finally stops, I speak up. “So... What does this make us?” Jack looks at me curiously before realizing what I mean. “Oh, you mean... Oh.” He shrugs. “I dunno. Do you _want_ to date? Because you know I have a kid and don't seem to care. And you're good with Angel too. God, after you watched her that one time, she talked _all day_ about how you colored with her and played pretend.”

 

I smile at that memory. “Yeah she was a good kid at that day. Very sweet. But she kept trying to eat inedible things. Like, I had to take a pink crayon out of her mouth.” Jack laughs softly. “Yeah, she keeps trying that shit. It's become a miracle that she hasn't eaten anything poisonous yet.”

 

I smile and stare at the floor. “I'd... Like being with you. Despite what an asshole you are sometimes.” Jack just grins at me with his usual smirk like he had done something wrong. “Yeah, I've been told that I'm an asshole a lot. I just take it with a grain of salt. But, looking past that, I'd like to be with you too.” I feel like I heard the fucking bells ringing.

 

He places another kiss, on my head this time. “Well, I gotta go, my babysitter isn't getting paid right now. See you later, pumpkin.” He stands up and I do too, following him- until I hear the faint sound of scurrying from the door. _Fucking friends eavesdropping on us._ Jack chuckles and opens the door after a moment, then we both walk out. I follow him out and he gives me another kiss on the mouth, leaving me feeling like I'm floating away already.

 

I close the door after watching his _fine ass_ walk up the stairs, then look at my friends, who look like they were about to burst from excitement. Instead of yelling at them, I point at the door for them to leave.

 

It takes a while for them to comply, including almost literally trying to push them out. It doesn't take long for me to lock the front door and nearly run to my bedroom. God, why do I feel like doing this now? I close the door to my bedroom as well out of habit, then start taking off my pants. I lie back in my bed and relax for a moment before slowly reaching down and rubbing the front of my boxers, closing my eyes and sighing, imagining that Jack were here with me- remembering that dream I had the first time I met Jack.

 

I imagine him rubbing his calloused hands on my thighs, pricking his fingers up my boxers and rubbing my upper inner thigh. My own fingers slide past the hem of my boxers and I start to rub my clit cautiously, speeding up as I imagine more. _Jack_ rubbing my clit instead of myself, placing kisses up my neck while doing so. I bite my bottom lip as I feel close already, and not soon after, I end up riding out my orgasm and lying in bed, slightly disappointed. That was really fast, even on my own standards. _Damn._

 

After a couple hours of sitting around, I text Jack. **h** **ows it go** **ing up there? im bored out of my mind** I throw my phone on my lap and watch more of whatever show is on, I can't even focus on it anymore. I don't even know what this shit is about. I get a text and quickly open it. **Playing with Angel before dinner. She keeps trying to play in our garbage can for some reason and it's really annoying**

 

I giggle to myself and reply. **your kid likes to play in garbage? where did she get that from?** Jack simply shoots back a sighing emoji before another message. **Now shes eating snacks instead of crayons, thank god.** I smile and put my phone down. God, this kid is going to be the death of Jack.

 


	5. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and Jack go on their first date... Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love! I appreciate all the kuddos and comments so much, if you make anything for my fic submit it to my blog http://bunnybrained.tumblr.com/ I would fucking die from happiness

It's been two weeks since me and Jack have officially been going out, and yet, we have yet to have a formal date. I've been too swamped with _fucking homework_ to even arrange one with him. I can't help but think that he might enjoy it if I were to make one up and not tell him, try to whisk him off his feet for our first date. _First date. First fucking date with Jack._ It makes my heart skip a beat- the last time I dated someone was some asshole named Hugo. I never even want to see him again, ugh.

 

I try to stop thinking about useless stuff like dates and old ex's as I try to focus on my last two pieces of homework, but it seems nearly impossible. Why the fuck does programming languages have to be so damn boring? I grab my phone and open a music app, playing an old band that I've liked since I was younger- Mindless Self Indulgence. Ahh, rebellious teenage years.

 

It takes me another hour to finish my homework, then I slam my book closed and sigh loudly to my empty room. Now, to think of the perfect tiny in-home first date with Jack, given that Angel is asleep by now. I look at the time on my phone and then turn off the music. It's almost 9 at night, so she has to be in bed, right? I simply assume so since she's a child, then walk to the kitchen and look through my pantry for food I could bring over that he might like. I grab a bag of pretzels; last time I was over I saw some, so he might like them. Just in case, I also grab a bag of white cheddar pre-cooked popcorn, then grab a 2 liter of Dr Pepper from the fridge.

 

I place all of these things on my couch and get dressed; I put on a white t-shirt, a navy blue hoodie and some jeans, and a pair of black shoes. I look in the mirror and style my hair up a little bit to make sure I look good, then grab a key that Jack gave me to his apartment (for emergencies he said, but this is okay too, right??) and the snacks that I had put in bags. I make small kissy sounds at Sash as I leave, then lock the door and head up the stairs.

 

It takes me a minute before I try the door to see if it's even locked- it's not. I smirk and walk in, putting the stuff on the couch and slowly begin searching for Jack, trying to keep quiet. I find a shadow coming from the kitchen and sneak in. I see Jack going through his freezer, making me smirk as I decide my plan of attack. I shuffle behind Jack and wrap my arms around his waist, holding him close and kissing his neck. “Hey handsome, I finished all my homework and thought I would surprise you.”

 

He quickly turns around looking surprised- it worked, I managed to surprise him! “Uh, what are you-” I cut his words off by kissing him, my flesh hand going up to the back of his head and playing with his hair. He quickly pulls away and shoves me back. I look at him hurt- why is he doing that? I thought that he wanted to date? He even kissed me!

 

Before I can get a word out I hear the click of the front door. “Hey Timtams, you really need to keep the door locked so people don't just waltz in! And what's this shit on the couch?” I look around quickly, seeing _another_ Jack closing the door and locking it. I quickly look back to 'Timtams' and see how scared he looks. “What the... What the fuck?” Hearing my voice, Jack looks over and walks into the kitchen. “Oh, what're you doing here babe?” He wraps an arm around my shoulders and places a kiss on my cheek while I stare at the other man that looks _exactly_ like Jack.

 

Jack looks to the other man as well. “Ah, I see you met my brother.” I look to Jack quickly. “What? You have a fucking brother?” Jack nods. “Language. And t _win_ brother. He was watching Angel for me because I had to work late- some guy had to leave and I was nice enough to fill in for him. Aaaanyways, this is Timothy,” he gestures to his twin, “And Timtams, this is Rhys, my boyfrie-” “He just made out with me.” Timothy cuts Jack off, still staring at me.

 

I feel my face flush as Jack looks to me. “I-I swear I didn't know! I thought it was you, I just wanted to surprise you with a first date, that stuff on the couch is food for our date, and, and...” I trail off, covering my face with my hands. Jack looks to Timothy again and shrugs. “Oh well. Shit happens. But if it happens again, there's gonna be a problem. For both of you.”

 

We slowly settle down and sit on the couch together- luckily it's just big enough for three people, especially since I nearly lie on Jack. The snacks had been moved to the coffee table a few minutes prior. “So... How do I tell you guys apart?” I ask cautiously. Jack speaks up rather quickly. “Timtams has freckles. I don't.” I nod and lie my head on Jack's shoulder. He places a kiss on my forehead, making Timothy make a fake gagging noise. “Well, I'm out of here. You're both in that gross honeymoon phase.” He stands up and grabs a jacket before I stand up. “Wait, I... I'm sorry about all that.” Before I can continue, he waves his hand as if shooing something. “It's alright, it's not the first time I've been mistakenly kissed because they thought I was Jack. We're good.” He waves to Jack and I before walking out the door.

 

I stride over and lock the door before going back to Jack and curling against him. He lies back slightly and sighs. “So... What did you have in mind for a first date? Because after that long shift, I could do with some relaxing.” I look up to him and see that his eyes are closed. He must be really stressed... “Nothing much, just maybe like... Some snacks and soda- no alcohol. Just relaxing and not getting drunk like last time I was over.” He nods softly, not really moving. I decide to just lie my head on his chest, feeling him hold me closer.

 

It takes a while of simply chatting about our days and cuddling before Jack moves, sitting up and stretching. “So, what did you want this date to be, kiddo? Just hanging out, or _more_?” I feel my face flush slightly as Jack smirks. “'Cause you know I'm down for that.” He places a hand on my thigh. Shit. _Shit._ He's going to figure out if we go any further than this. Why did I think this would work? He's going to flip out, I just know it.

 

And yet, I don't pull away. I... Want to. He might be a dick sometimes, but he's not going to flip out if he finds out I'm trans, right? And if he does, then we shouldn't be together anyways.

 

I get closer and kiss him, placing my hand on his shoulder, smirking against his lips as he grabs my hip and pulls me onto his lap. He runs his tongue against my bottom lip and puts a hand on my ass, making me open my mouth and make a small sound. His hands begin to travel up to the hem of my shirt, slowly tugging it up before the sound of small pitter-pattering begins, as well as crying.

 

I quickly pull away and sit next to Jack instead of on top of him, to which I am quickly replaced by Angel holding a small nursing blanket. Jack quickly starts to cradle her, muttering soft words to her to calm her down. After she does, she sniffles and starts talking. “I had a bad dream. That you were mean, and you kept me in a room alone...” Jack sighs and holds her closer, placing a kiss on her head. “It's okay Angel, I would never do that. You're my princess.”

 

I watch as Jack carries Angel back to her room, then he shows up a few moments later after turning the hall light on. He sits back down next to me and sighs. “No more fooling around tonight. She's scared so I left her door open and the hall light on. But we can still hang out if you want, do that date thing you were talking about? I still haven't had any dinner or anything...”

 

I nod quickly. “I'd offer to cook, but I'm not exactly... Y'know... Good. At all. I burn everything.” Jack chuckles and stands up. “Don't worry, I'll cook. I like to cook anyways.”

 


End file.
